1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device for the releasable connection of a lifting element, in particular of a jacquard machine, to at least one lifting element of a warp thread in a weaving machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling device for the releasable connection of a sinker cord of a jacquard machine to a harness cord of the harness of a weaving machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling devices of the general type referred to here are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,782, for example. These comprise two coupling parts, of which a first coupling part is assigned to the lifting element formed by a cord and a second coupling part is assigned to the harness cord. During coupling and uncoupling, the coupling parts execute in relation to one another a relative movement that is radial to the direction of displacement of the lifting element or of the harness cord. Disadvantageously, the separation and connection of the harness and the jacquard machine or of individual harness cords from and to the respective lifting elements of the jacquard machine have to be carried out manually, which takes up a relatively long period of time. Consequently, the idle times of the weaving machine are increased.